On a jamais su comment
by Ysiria
Summary: On s'est sûrement tous posé cette question en lisant le manga Pokémon Special, j'ai donc décidé d'y répondre, à ma façon.   En aucun cas du RaltsShipping, sauf si vous voulez le voir comme tel


NdA : Alors, petit Oneshot sur le manga Pokémon Special, qui se situe entre Rubis/Saphir et Emeraude. J'aime bien le début, mais beaucoup moins la fin, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis...

Le manga Pokémon Spécial ne m'appartient pas, et de manière générale Pokémon ne m'appartient pas non plus...

_**On a jamais su comment...**_

Au détour d'un sentier sur la route de Bourg-en-Vol se trouvait un jeune garçon, adossé contre un arbre, serrant son T-shirt vert foncé au niveau de son cœur et respirant avec difficulté. Il semblait épuisé et cherchait désespérément à fournir ses poumons en oxygène. Mais ses problèmes de santé étaient plus fort que sa volonté, ses forces se dissipaient et il se laissa glisser au sol, tentant toujours de respirer suffisamment et surmonter cette crise. Il sentait ses Pokémons s'inquiéter dans leur Pokéball, en particulier une jeune Kirlia qu'il laissa sortir pour poser sa main sur la tête du Pokémon, souriant faiblement.

« Ça va bientôt passer, ne t'en fais pas... »

Le dresseur commença à tousser, et ouvrit grand la bouche à la recherche d'air. Sa tête commençait à tourner, et sa vision devenait si floue qu'il ne pouvait plus distingué sa frange de cheveux, verte, des arbres environnants. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là comme ça, il avait quelque chose à accomplir, quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument finir. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas céder à la maladie. Et pourtant ses forces continuaient à le quitter, il n'arrivait plus à résister. Dans un dernier effort pour garder les yeux ouverts, il aperçu une silhouette s'approcher de lui, puis deux grands yeux bleu avant le noir total...

Lentement, la garçon repris connaissance, son ventilateur sur la bouche. Sa vision était encore un peu trouble, mais il arrivait tout de même à distinguer un plafond et des murs beige. Puis il fut pris d'une soudaine réalisation, il avait perdu connaissance dans la forêt. Il se releva brusquement et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur un canapé crème tout à fait accordé à l'ambiance « calme et chic » du petit salon où il avait atterri, mais il ne savait vraiment pas où il était... Regardant tout autour de lui et remarqua un cadre photo posé non loin de lui. Il se leva et pris la photo qu'il examina. Il pouvait y voir une femme qui ne lui disait rien du tout, en revanche le jeune garçon qui s'y trouvait lui était familier, ces yeux rouges, et surtout ce bonnet si particulier, il n'avait aucun doute, il savait où il se trouvait.

« Ah bah ça y est, t'as repris connaissance ! »

Il se retourna pour voir entré le garçon de la photo en plus âgé, un garçon qu'il connaissait, et pour qui il était venu jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. Il lui fit un sourire franc et amical, puis reposa la photo.

« Oui, et je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci de t'être occupé de moi, Ruby... »

Le dresseur portant un bonnet blanc s'approcha de lui et lui tendit de quoi boire.

« C'est mes parents qu'il faut remercier, mon père est revenu avec ce qu'il te fallait en urgence et ma mère a pris soin de toi, j'ai vraiment rien fait... »

Un silence s'installa, et le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert pris une longue gorgée d'eau sous le regard de Ruby, qui pris la parole après un instant d'hésitation.

« Mais dis moi Mitsuru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Je voulais... »

Il commença à fouiller ses poches, mais sembla s'affoler quand il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait il regarda Ruby l'air paniqué, mais celui-ci éclata de rire. Il parvint à crier « Ruru, tu peux sortir ! », et la petite Kirlia entra dans la salle en fixant les deux jeunes hommes. Ruby réussi à reprendre son calme et sourit à un Mitsuru intrigué.

« Elle était avec toi quand on t'as ramené, alors j'ai tout de suite su que tu me la rapportais. Merci. »

Les deux garçons se sourirent franchement, et le silence n'avait en ce moment rien de pesant.

« Non, merci à toi de me l'avoir prêtée... »

« Au fait, Ruby, qui est-ce qui m'a retrouvé ?

-Ah, ça, c'est Sapphire, la fille avec qui j'avais fait mon pari. Elle a l'air sauvage mais elle est sympa et serviable, et elle s'inquiétait vraiment, elle a cru que tu t'étais fait mordre par un Seviper et aurait utiliser ses remèdes bizarroïdes si Ruru n'avait pas été là... »


End file.
